Surgery carried out through a microscope, such as the cataract surgery, presents special challenges for the surgeon and the microscope. Not only must each procedure and step be carried out accurately, but parameters of the surgery and biological data of the patient must be monitored closely to achieve desired results and ensure safety of the patient. Existing surgical systems, such as ophthalmology microscopes, do not have the ability to display the surgical site and related data within the same field of view. As a result, the surgeon must move away from the eye pieces of the microscope to an external display device in order to view the related data and then move back to the eye pieces in order to continue the surgery. This is not only inconvenient, but may also cause patient safety issues. In addition, existing surgical systems do not provide sufficient prompts or guidance to the surgeon to ensure a correct procedure is carried out. It is desired to provide system-generated prompts for the surgeon during the surgery.